Submersible pumping systems are often deployed into wells to recover petroleum fluids from subterranean reservoirs. Typically, the submersible pumping system includes a number of components, including one or more fluid filled electric motors coupled to one or more high performance pumps. Other useful components include seal sections and gearboxes. Each of the components in a submersible pumping system must be engineered to withstand the inhospitable downhole environment.
The demanding duty cycle of the motor emphasizes the need for keeping the motor at a relatively cool operating temperature. The internal motor lubricant and motor components last much longer if kept at low operating temperatures. Additionally, lower operating temperatures result in reduced levels of scaling that occur when well fluids encounter the hot motor. Maintenance required to remove the scaling is thereby reduced or eliminated such that an aggressive duty cycle of the motor can be maintained.
Shrouds are often placed around the components of the submersible pumping system to increase the flow of well fluids around the exterior of the motor. Typically, a connection end of the shroud is connected to a portion of the pump assembly. Then, an intake end of the shroud is left open to provide a path by which the well fluids can enter the shroud, pass by the motor, and enter the pump intake. The resulting increase in the velocity and volume of well fluids around the motor helps cool the motor.
Shrouds can be connected to the pump, pump intake, or any pumping assembly component that permits the well fluid to be routed along the motor and into the pump intake. In the past, however, shrouds have been connected to the pumping assembly such that well fluids leak through the connection end of the shroud. When well fluid is permitted to enter the shroud at both the connection end and the intake end, the flow of well fluid around the motor diminishes and the cooling potential of the well fluid decreases.
There is, therefore, a continued need for a shroud for use with a pumping system that prevents leaks from undesired locations, increases the velocity and volume of well fluids around the motor, and maintains lower temperatures for the motor. It is to these and other deficiencies and requirements in the prior art that the present invention is directed.